Meme musical Regular show
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Colección de drabbles rápidos sin relación entre sí basados en canciones y referidos a la relación de cierto arrendajo con cierto avestruz. JeremyxMordecai.


Disclaimer: Regular show es propiedad absoluta de J. G. Quintel.

Personajes: Mordecai (Arrendajo azul), Jeremy (Avestruz)

**Advertencia: ¡No se burlen de mi música! Cuando digo "tengo de todo" ¡Hablo enserio!**

Summary: Colección de drabbles rápidos sin relación entre sí basados en canciones y referidos a la relación de cierto arrendajo con cierto avestruz. JeremyxMordecai.

Reglas: 1. Coloca tu reproductor de Música en aleatorio o random.

2. Escribes durante el momento que dura la canción. ¡Nada de trampas! ¡Juega limpio!

3. Simplemente, diviértete. Tu imaginación y la velocidad de tus dedos harán lo demás

**Meme musical**

**1.- Déjame entrar – Macano.**

Jeremy siempre había estado cerrado sobre sí mismo, nunca se habría a nadie, apenas Chad había logrado ligeramente eso. Estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo, sufriendo en silencio al pensar en el amor imposible que tenía, no quería que nadie se enterara… Entonces sintió aquellos golpes en la puerta, seguidos por un arrendajo azul entrando al cuarto sin pedir permiso.

— Jeremy, ¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió con aspecto preocupado, hace poco habían superado los rencores de cuando casi trabajó en el parque y pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba irremediablemente enamorado de él… Pero Jeremy era incapaz de decirlo—por favor, dime…

—Yo… Estoy bien—no podía romper sus barreras, no podía solamente decírselo… No quería terminar lastimado.

—Por favor Jeremy… Déjame entrar a tu corazón.

**2.- Desde que te vi – Natalino.**

Cuando llegó a pedir empleo al parque no tenía idea por qué lo hacía, después de todo él no estaba para tales trabajos sin futuro alguno y tan poco esfuerzo intelectual… Sin embargo, ahí estaba, lavando botes para conseguir algo que realmente no quería.

Fue entonces que lo vio. Era un arrendajo azul que se presentó desnudo (sí, totalmente desnudo) hacia él a presentarse como uno de sus compañeros de trabajo junto con un mapache. Fue como si lo hubiesen hechizado… Quedó prendado del muchacho enseguida.

Pelear con él fue una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida, especialmente después de haber tocado las suaves plumas azules al darle un empujón, pero no debía dejar que se enteraran de su eventual enamoramiento. No quería que supieran lo ansioso que estaba por besarlo, tomarlo de la cintura, abrazarlo y nunca más dejarlo ir por nada del mundo… Ahora mismo estaban compitiendo, pero cuando rechazara el trabajo…

**3.- Deseos de cosas imposibles – La oreja de Van Gogh.**

¿Por qué mierda lo hacía? Tenía tomado de la mano a Jeremy tan fuertemente que ni siquiera el hombre más fuerte del mundo lo hubiese separado… ¿por qué lo seguía a ese famoso "lugar secreto" donde podrían hablar más tranquilamente? Definitivamente era un ingenuo… Y sin embargo seguía yendo tras él, incapaz de decir aquello que pensaba, que lo amaba como nunca había amado nada en el mundo.

Aun así sabía que no podía decírselo, era estúpido pensar que tendría siquiera una oportunidad… Por eso seguía refugiado en ella, Margarita era su salvavidas y no era capaz de soltarse de ella por mucho que doliese no poder estar con el chico de plumas blancas que tenía enfrente.

Pero no importaba todo lo que ocurriera… Ni que estuviese con Margarita… Siempre su corazón sería de Jeremy.

**4.- Día de enero – Shakira.**

Se conocieron de pura casualidad cuando Jeremy estuvo recolectando muestras naturales del parque y recogió una pequeña flor seca que resultaba ser del Arrendajo que lloraba a un lado de ella. Se la había obsequiado su antiguo novio que tanto daño le había hecho, y él era incapaz de deshacerse de ella, no podía dejar ir el pasado… Y eso era un tema del que Jeremy se encargaría, pues al ver la ligera sonrisa que recibió del ave azul al hablar un poco con él cayó en la cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba.

Cenas, bailes, cine y cientos de otras citas "de amigos" habían conseguido sanar una gran cantidad de heridas abiertas en Mordecai, y luego de mucho tiempo, confianza y amor… Ya eran una pareja oficial.

**5.- Lady – DJ Mendez **(¿Qué mierda hace esto aquí?)

¿Por qué rayos estaba en esa fiesta? ¿Y, peor aún, solo? Estaba lleno de gente que no conocía y que había invitado su hermana, Chad estaba enfermo y no pudo asistir… Así que ahí estaba él, en medio de una gran cantidad de gente bailando como si tuviesen epilepsia, bebidas alcohólicas y música sin sentido.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Escuchó una voz animada a su lado haciéndolo voltear el rostro, al verlo el vaso plástico cayó de su mano estrellándose en el suelo, era un muchacho azul completamente desnudo y moviéndose como si su vida se acabase el día siguiente, le sonreía mientras le extendía la mano.

Cuando asintió lo llevó a la pista de baile. Ayudó a que Jeremy soltara un poco sus caderas y pronto ambos se restregaban mutuamente, el arrendajo reía y el avestruz era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Increíblemente, fue la mejor fiesta de su vida.

**6.- Doitsu song – "Italia" **(Oh, carajo… ¿Conocen la canción? Dura poco más de 40 segundos, fue milagro que haya podido escribir esta línea, porque no se me ocurría nada…)

¿Qué mierda era esa música? Jeremy miró a su novio con los audífonos puestos, el menor se sonrojó, creía haber borrado esa canción tan vergonzosa de su mp4…

**7.- Dónde estás corazón – Enrique Iglesias**

¿Dónde se había ido su relación? ¿Su pasión? ¿A dónde había ido todo? No comprendía lo que había ocurrido… Chad caminaba por la ciudad completamente extrañado ¿Cuándo es que su relación con Jeremy se había vuelto nuevamente la amistad? ¿Cuándo se acabó el sexo ocasional y todas esas cosas? No es que lo amara realmente, pero el súbito cambio lo confundió completamente, un día el avestruz llegó y dijo.

—Lo siento Chad, no más revolcones ni roces ni besos ni nada por el estilo ¿entendido? —Él asintió y luego le asaltó la duda, pero Jeremy no fue capaz de contestarle, solo se sonrojó y se fue.

Dobló y se encontró extrañamente con entrada del parque en el que casi trabajaban ¿cuándo había llegado ahí? Quiso darse la vuelta y volver a casa, cuando entonces algo le hizo quedarse en su lugar completamente inmóvil. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo besándose con ese arrendajo… ¿Mordecai? Chad soltó una risita y les tomó una foto con su teléfono. Ya entendía a dónde se había ido todo…

**8.- Dulce locura – La oreja de Van Gogh.**

Solo en su cuarto se preguntaba cómo podría continuar… Jeremy miraba por la ventana con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuello, hace unas semanas habían terminado él y Mordecai, el arrendajo estaba harto de sus ataques de celos y eventuales faltas de confianza y lo había dejado… Así de simple. Pero para él no era tan sencillo, claro, veía que el otro chico tenía motivos para terminar…

Pero eso no significaba que él pudiese entenderlo y hacer desaparecer las alas azules invisibles que cada noche iban a su encuentro para hacerlo caer en la más absoluta depresión.

Que solo se sentía…

No podía vivir sin él, no podía… Tomó la navaja abre cartas que le había obsequiado su padre y cuando iba a abrirse las venas se detuvo. El sonido de su teléfono con un mensaje.

_Mordo: "Tenemos que hablar…"_

Y así volvieron las ganas de vivir.

**9.- El tiempo en las bastillas – Difuntos correa**

Jeremy estaba como obsesionado siguiendo a su novio Mordecai mientras él y su amigo Rigby, novio de su mejor amigo Chad, corrían por todas partes como condenados, riendo y cantando las más embarazosas canciones que conocían. Parece ser que cierto par había comido un poco de azúcar extra…

Se arrojaron a una pila de hojas secas que ellos mismos había hecho el día anterior y que les había tomado todo el día, cuando se dieran cuenta se querrían morir… Se secó el sudor de la frente y vio como llegaba Chad totalmente tranquilo revisando su teléfono.

— ¿Cómo es que no los sigues? Podría pasarles algo…—se quejó ante su falta de preocupación por las travesuras de su mapache, Chad se encogió de hombros.

—Hermano, la vida es corta… Lo que ese par no hagan hoy, mañana se arrepentirán…—de pronto Jeremy lo entendió todo.

**10.- El último vals – La oreja de Van Gogh.**

Margarita miraba a la distancia como en esa fiesta donde se supone tendría la completa atención de su chico, éste se enrollaba con alguien más. Claro, había terminado con ella el día anterior, pero ella tenía la esperanza de que en ese baile se diera cuenta de su error y volvería a ella poco menos arrastrándose… Vaya error.

Mordecai bailaba vals con otro chico como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, ambos se miraban a los ojos y de vez en cuando se besaban, era un chico de plumas blancas y anteojos que lo tenía tomado por la cintura… De no haber estado tan molesta seguramente ella habría tratado de coquetearle para alejarlos, pero viéndolos ahí no podía evitar que llegara la nostalgia… Cuando su primer beso con el arrendajo había sido con la misma pieza de vals.

**-Fin-**

Siento que este me costó más que el primero x_x malditas canciones… Yo y mi mala suerte, ¿habré hecho algo malo en mi otra vida? Desde que tengo uso de razón que la suerte no es precisamente mí mejor amiga…


End file.
